Fending for Himself
by Goodfella96
Summary: What if Harry in stead of waiting for problems to reach him, would train as hard as he could, he makes friends with whom he will change the world!. Strong!Harry, Grey!Harry,Manipulative! But Good!Dumbledore.


**Here is a fic I wanted to write for awhile, it will be novel length.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K Rowling.**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting in The Headmaster's office, it had been a few hours since he had delivered young Harry James Potter to his relatives, he still couldn't get his head around the fact that young Harry had actually defeated Voldemort, A feat the Greatest wizard of the century couldn't achieve.

But he knew peace would not last for long, Tom wasn't one to give in that easily, he would be back, when?, Albus didn't know but he would be back that was certain.

But what was he going to do with Harry, he needed him to be able to fend for himself, the boy had hopefully inherited all of parents talents.

The boy would be coming to Hogwarts in 10 years, 10 years seemed long, but for a wizard as old as Albus, that wasn't long at all.

So what was Albus going to do with him?

He decided he was going to let the boy learn through experiences, and along the way subtly lay ideas glorifying the Light Side in his mind.

Learning from experience was the best way for a wizard to grow strong, Albus had learned from experience, so had Tom and so too had Gellert…

But, he decided that now was not the time to reminisce on lost love, he had to focus on the future.

As Albus was thinking, he heard knocking on the door, he wondered who it could be at a time like this.

The door opened and in stepped Minerva McGonagall, The Deputy headmistress.

''Albus, I still don't agree with placing Harry in the care of those muggles, they will mistreat him, I think''. McGonagall said anxiously.

''Don't worry about a thing Minerva, all will be taken care of''.Albus said soothingly.

''I hope you know what you're doing Albus, I really do''.

''I know what I'm doing Minerva, as I said don't worry about it.

**In Little Whinging, Surrey.**

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were a young couple, who had only one son, they weren't planning for more, that would be strange, being strange or different was frowned upon by Vernon and Petunia.

They had a fine Halloween last night, children had come trick or treating, Vernon giving Candy, and Petunia smiling nicely at the children, Dudley had been mostly quiet.

So now Vernon had just finished eating his breakfast, and was saying goodbye to his wife and son, after saying his goodbyes, he opened the door and found there something that shocked him to his core.

A little baby, about the same age as Dudley was laying on the front door, how had this boy gotten here?.

As Vernon reached out to the baby, he saw a curious lightning shaped scar, and a letter tucked between the blanket it read:

_Dear Petunia_

_Lily and James have been killed by Voldemort, they had been targeted for reasons unknown. However their son Harry James Potter has survived and as he has no other relatives he will live with you. When Lily died she put wards around Harry which will be active until comes of age at the age of 17. If Harry leaves before seventeen great danger shall befall you._

_Good luck._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

After Petunia had read the vague letter, both parents were steaming with rage.

How dare that old fool leave this freak on their on their doorway?, In such a vague letter.

Petunia was in a dilemma, she didn't know how to feel now that her sister was dead, her sister, dear Lily, sweet Lily, oh why did she have to die.

Petunia burst out crying, Vernon immediately took action and comforted her with a hug.

''Oh Vernon, why did Lily have to die!, why couldn't it be Snape!''. Petunia wailed.

Vernon didn't have an idea who ''Snape'' was, but he knew his wife needed him.

''Shhh Pet, death is a certainty and Snape will die too one day''. Vernon comforted.

''I hope so!, I hate that bastard!, this is all his fault!''. Petunia raged. '' it is pet, but don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him''. Vernon calmed down his hysterical wife. Vernon had no idea of all the problems that would come in the next 20 years or so.

**Short first chapter, I know but next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
